Black Out
by CuteKuriboh
Summary: What if John had fallen into a coma the day he went to buy the game? What if when he woke up, everything was different? AU Romance between John & Alternative Dave. Rated T for language


Hello, yes I know I haven't updated any of my other stories; I will try my best to finish them. Anyway, this story will involve a lot of time skipping, so if that's not really your thing you won't enjoy this at all.

I don't own Homestuck, Hussie does (SPOILER ALERT: If I did Dirk & Jake would still be together.) , the alternative kids are the only thing I own.

I'm so sorry if this is terrible. Oh my goodness. I rushed it at the end so there's no epic battle or anything.

/

John sat, back to back with Jade, goofy grins on both of their faces "Tomorrow" John whispered "Tomorrow we meet them" The thought of Jack totally slipped their minds. They would meet their friends for the first time _tomorrow_

"I wonder how they've changed, how much they've grown" Jade spoke, her voice full of excitement and curiosity, she let out a giggle, as did John. It was hard to hold it in; it was only a few hours away after all. "D-Do you think Dave found a new best bro?" "No way. You and Dave will share a hug then you'll throw Karkat down some friendship stairs, remember?" Jade teased, both of them laughing once again "...Yeah, I remember"

After talking for hours about what they were going to do when tomorrow came, the two eventually became tired, slowly sliding to the floor, cuddling each other, it wasn't an embrace of a couple, just friends, siblings if you must.

"Good night, John"

"Night, Jade"

/

A bright light attacked John's sensitive vision, forcing his eyelids to open, which seemed hard for some reason.

His body felt heavy but weak at the same time, like he hadn't moved in years, he let out a soft grunt, unable to push his voice to do anymore than that, John's hearing wasn't exactly peachy either, only hearing faded voices, they sounded excited from what he could tell.

Had he passed out while meeting everyone else? Had Jack attacked him? What was going on?

"He's waking up! Oh my god! John!"

The voices were getting clearer now, but these were voices he was unable to recognise, he felt a smooth hand in his own, it gripped onto him tightly he was sure it was trying to rip his hand off "Wh..." "Shh! John, baby, don't speak"

The command was obeyed, he didn't feel like speaking all that much anyway, the woman continued to speak to him, telling him stupid jokes and laughing as if they were funny; John wanted to laugh too, just to make the woman feel better, she sounded so nervous John was sure she was crying.

Only minutes had passed but it felt like years to the teen "John, can you try opening your eyes, can you hear me?"

This voice was deep and calm, not like the woman from before but he still obeyed, eyelids twitching in a desperate attempt to open, they felt so heavy. By the time John managed to get them open the man looked as if he was about to give up, only to stop in his tracks and give John a warm smile "Welcome back to the land of the living" The man joked, John was unable to find the humour in his sentence, John was already alive, he was a _god _

"You look confused. It's no surprise you've been asleep for a long time after all"

"He's disorientated and confused but it's normal, he _has _been in a coma for four years" The calm voice said, it had been about to speak again until the woman became a blubbering mess "So he's okay?! Will he remember me, well, why wouldn't he, I'm his mother after all" She let out a nervous laugh before being Shoosh'd by the man

"We don't know what his memory will be like, he could've been living in an alternative universe for all we know, you just have to wait. He'll come around eventually but in the mean time, you can see him if you wish"

The next few days were a blur for John, he was confused and tired all the time but he was finally able to use his voice, even if it was scratchy and cracked "Where is everyone? Please don't tell me all of my friends are...Dead" Those were John's first words to his 'mother', the woman had cried for a long time afterwards, John didn't know why but the man with the calm voice replaced her, listening to John's every word, and from the what he could tell he wrote it all down too, the sound of pen on paper was enough to prove that

"We were about to meet everyone, we were so excited" John said, his throat was dry but he continued anyway "I was worried that Dave had found a new best bro, Jade was worried about Jack hurting everyone but I knew we would beat him. Then I woke up here and I'm confused and I-I want to see them all" John had begun to cry, much like the woman from before, it had a lot of meaning behind it, not something to be mistaken as pointless or stupid or childish "I want to meet everyone, I was so close" He said through sobs "John, calm down and I'll explain"

It had took more than a few hours to calm John down, the calm voice had to wait until the next day before he could make any sense to the poor teen then he had to wait until he was actually willing to listen.

/

"You've been in a coma for four years. You fell into it on your birthday, the people you've been talking about _don't _exist" John was once again crying, how could someone say that? They were his best friends!

"You were going out with your mother to get a game that had recently come out, after that you were going to go get some pizza with her. On the way you got into a car crash, a drunken teenager had managed to get a hold of their fathers' vehicle; your mother had let you sit in the front seat that day. She got out with minor injuries, you fell into a coma. You are now seventeen years old; your birthday was a month ago"

John's sobs got louder as the man went on "So...None of it happened? We didn't meet the trolls, Dave, Jade, Rose, Karkat, Vriska...They don't exist?" John asked in disbelief, unable to absorb the information just yet, this was going to take a while getting used to.

John had gained the ability to sit up, it had taken a few months and he still had to have something supporting him but he was getting better, he had been given an eye test too, John Egbert had been reunited with his precious glasses. The man with the calming voice was called Dr. Smith and the woman was in fact his mother and her name was Gale.

It turned out John had friends outside of the internet; they had been to visit him a few times even if it was awkward and silent since the boy had no idea who they were, he couldn't even remember their names, he could only think of the 'figments of his imagination' friends.

He had _almost_ (Well, not really) grown to accept he wasn't going to see them again, the thought made him want to cry yet he had to keep strong for his mother who seemed to cry a lot, not that John minded, he would cry too if Casey had been in an a coma for four years and had no memory of him...Even if she wasn't real.

His mother would babble on and on about his actual life, apparently John had an older sister but she had a phobia of hospitals so refused to come, according to Gale she would've just laughed at his height, John was still the same height as his thirteen year old self, which he wasn't happy about seeing as he would be smaller than everyone else, and John was pretty sure Karkat was...Oh. Not real.

He sat there as his mother talked away, John wasn't listening though which made him feel kind of bad but he had had so much to think about and everyone from reality just wanted to talk to him, it was hard to do both things at once, John didn't like to admit but he had almost shouted at the woman a few times fortunately he managed to hold it back.

Shouting in a hospital would be insensitive and rude even though John was sure it happened all the time.

He complained to himself a lot about being unable to think even when he _did_ have time to think his mind would drift off, it was like everything was just torturing him, wanting him to be in more pain than he already was.

/

"How are you feeling today, John" "Terrible" "Why is that?" "I want to go back"

The man sighed, John tensed up, waiting for his usual lecture

"How many times do I have to tell you, they're not real" "You're really insensitive about this, aren't you? I just lost all of my friends, imaginary or not. I don't know if Karkat survived or-or if Gamzee went on another rampage, if I'm still Dave's best bro! I just lost them all, my greatest fear! How can you not understand, who cares if they're not real?! They still mean something to me!"

John cried, he had been doing that a lot lately and he wasn't exactly happy about it, the doctor made an attempt to place a soothing hand on the boys shoulder but John had shrugged him off instead of welcoming it, the rejection was followed with a mumbled "Don't touch me" As the small body shook with his head buried in his hands, trying to hide what was obvious.

After a few minutes John was once again calm and the doctor spoke "I'm sorry John, I'm used to treating adults, it seems like you're a lot more sensitive than them" He apologised, it didn't impress John _at all_

"No shit! Why are you treating a kid then? Why don't I have another doctor?!" "Your mother requested me, I'm the one who treated your father" That shut John up and left him in a state of shock, he hadn't even thought of asking about his father, since everyone else didn't exist John had just assumed his father was in prison or dead, or something like that.

"What...What happened to him?" John's voice was quiet now, barely above a whisper "He was attacked while on a date with your mother, he saved her life. He came in with serious wound-""Whoa! Stop there. I don't want to go there again, that's how he died in my world too" An idea suddenly sparked, if that was the same (Not including Rose's mum dying) what else was the same?

"I want to see my _real_ friends...Again"

/

"Hi guys, I'm sorry I called you back here, you probably have some stuff you need to do but" John suddenly felt nervous, breaking a sweat

"What is it? Seriously. None of us like each other anymore, why should you be any different? We stopped being friends a long time ago, John. We broke apart after you fell into...Y'know"

Said a rather small girl, her hair had obviously been dyed a fiery red, it was tied up in a messy pony tail, she wore large glasses which she didn't need, seeing as there was no lenses in them, her outfit seemed to be a mix of summer and winter, sweater with shorts, thick tights with plumps

"Stop being so mean! It's not John's fault he fell into a coma. It was no one's fault. Blaming people won't solve anything Sabrina" This girl was tall, _very_ tall; she wasn't even wearing high-heels! She wore a long sleeved pink blouse, a black pencil skirt hugging her legs "Shut up, Katy! I'll blame whoever I want"

"Will you guys stop? Even outside of school you can't keep your hands off of each other. Stop fighting. John wanted us to come here for a reason, stop acting like kids" This voice was deeper than the two girls, indication the person standing behind to two females was in fact this worlds Dave Strider.

He went without his signature sunglasses, broadcasting his strangely coloured eyes for the whole world to see, a red t-shirt, jeans and black converse made the boy casual and more comfortable than the two females who looked like they had put a lot of work into their appearance.

/

"Hey John" This was the third time the alternative Dave Strider had came to visit John. It was much better than Gale or Doctor Smith. John felt more relaxed around his best bro "Hello David" John grinned sitting up, still finding it a little hard but it was getting easier non-the-less.

"David, can you tell me a little bit more about our friendship, or about our school life? I still don't remember a thing" John asked, his goofy grin plastered onto his face, David simply couldn't say no to something _that_ cute

"Well..."

/

John walked through the school doors, it was challenge though, seeing as the footballers had decided to suddenly barge out of there. Public school was looking great already.

After homeschooled for pretty much his whole life, his parents finally decided to go to high school, John was terrified to say the least. From what he had heard from a few of his internet friends who actually go to a public school, it could be pretty brutal.

This was the reason he jumped back as a hand was placed on his shoulder, a low chuckle that seemed to belong to the owner of that hand could be heard

"'Sup, jumpy"

John was dead, he knew it. This was the 'douche bag' every school had, wasn't it? He was going to be slammed into the lockers and tortured, he might as well as lied on the floor and died right there and then "Um..." John squeaked as the boy with red eyes chuckled again

"Calm down, I just came over because you looked a little lost" His voice was fairly deep for someone so young.

John had been saved, some sort of god up there decided today wasn't the day for him to get plummeted into the floor.

Later on David had introduced John to his two friends, Sabrina & Kathy, both with flat chests and sluggish clothing, they didn't look like they even bothered to try and dress to impress, while David had. They sat together at lunch, all of them asking about what homeschooling was like, all of them getting answers in return from a semi-nervous John.

John literally ran out of his science class, glad to get out of it, science was so _hard. _David soon joined the other "You ready to play that game tonight?" He asked, John nodded his head excitedly

"I'm beyond ready! Imagine it coming out the day before my birthday; I can't wait to play with you, Katy and Sabrina" John jumped about, unable to contain his excitement by just shouting "We'll be like true heroes, y'know!" He exclaimed, pretending to hit something with a hammer "You'll be happy that science was last lesson then?" "Mhm! My mom's picking me up"

/

"And then, the accident happened" David said sadly, staring at the floor, John weakly placed a hand on his shoulder, giving the other male a soft smile "It's okay, David. I'm here now" John let out a soft gasp as he felt himself pulled into a tight hug, wrapping his arms around his friend

"I loved you" That got awkward, _really_ fast "I-I don't know what to say to that" "That's okay John, I just wanted to tell you" He said that but John could tell from his tone he was on the verge of tears.

The next few weeks were kind of uncomfortable between the two boys, even as John was learning to walk, with David's help; he still refused to let Dr. Smith touch him, his mother got too emotional so David was his only choice.

"Good job, John, you're making brilliant progress" Dr. Smith praised "Thanks so much for helping out David" The light-haired male gave the Doctor a smile "No problem, sir. Anything to help out a friend"

David slowly released his hold on John, wasn't exactly pleased about it, almost falling to the floor "This is harder than science" The boy complained, struggling to keep his balance on his own

"You're doing well, try taking a step" "Um...Okay. David if I fall, it's your fault" John joked, lifting his right foot before slowly placing his foot down, his left following at the same pace "I did it!" John celebrated, breaking out into a goofy grin, David smiled, and it was contagious because Dr. Smith also broke out into a smile too.

John was finally recovering, he hadn't mentioned his other friends in a while, and it was really looking good.

/

A few months had gone by, John was attending school his friendship with David was still great, even if David hadn't exactly got over his feeling for John and it was starting to confuse the other boy, what did he _really _feel for David?

John thought of this as he doodled in his math book, he was of tired of doing equations for today. John broke from his train of thought as he took in the picture he just drew, he wanted to cry. He could barely remember what the trolls name was, how could he forget?

John stared at the nubby horned troll, tangling fingers in his own hair. "...Karkat" The teenager whispered, David giving him a worried glance from the table behind "John?" He whispered, poking his friends back with his pen

"John, answer me" "I forgot about them..." "Who?" "Karkat, Dave...R-Rose, I can't even remember now" David stood quickly, grabbing John before running out the class "Excuse us!" He led John to the bathroom, where they would hopefully get some privacy.

"John, who are you talking about?" David asked worriedly as the boy wept into his hands "I can't believe I forgot them David, I'm a terrible person" David brought him into a hug "No John, no, you're getting better. I know you cared about them but...They're gone" "I know"

John cried into his shirt for the remainder of math class, they stayed there for a while into the next lesson too, David kicking out anyone that dared to even open the door.

They both sat on the floor, John telling David of his adventures in Sburb, about the people he remembered, how pretty much everyone died, then came back to life...Then died again.

"Thanks David, I needed to get that out of my system. I've never really told it to anyone, not in detail" John let out a sigh, leaning his head on David's shoulder "I've been wondering for a while about how I feel about you" John spoke softly

"I just. I'm really confused at the moment. I'm pretty sure I like you, like, like _like_ you, but I don't know" "It's okay, John. Don't worry"

/

A year had passed since then. John and David were dating, both frequently having sleep over's at each other's houses, they were even planning on purchasing their own house, once they could afford it.

Today was a particularly cold day, it was snowing quite a lot, and it was lying too. Perhaps two inches of the stuff was on the floor. John had gone out for a walk, he enjoyed the cold air. There was only a slight breeze which made the weather _perfect. _Everything was truly better. He didn't cry about his memories any more, John had put it all behind him now, he was happy, he didn't need a false reality anymore.

David sat on the couch, not exactly a fan of the cold, having originally came from Texas, and snow was _not_ his thing. He let out a sigh as the phone let out a loud ring, reaching over to grab it "Hello-Wait, what?!" He threw the phone to the couch, running as fast as he could; there was no time to get in the car. David couldn't lose him again, not this soon.

/

"John, are you okay, you suddenly passed out" Rose spoke, poking the boys cheek

"You've been out for about five minutes dude" Came the monotone voice he recognised as Dave

"Yeah fuckass, why are you being so fucking dramatic?" Karkat growled, not impressed with John's little act "No, no, no, no, no!" John cried, quickly getting to his feet "Not again!" He gripped onto his chest, he was hyperventilating, how was that even possible? It was just a stupid dream

"John, calm down" Rose said quickly, trying figure out what could possibly be wrong "What happened to you, was it a dream bubble?"

"NO! It was reality, I fell in love, we were going to buy our own house, get married do all of that romantic crap!" John shouted, throwing a tantrum, stamping his foot on the floor and letting out a scream "I don't want to go through this again! Someone give me something heroic and deadly to do, quickly!"

Jade grabbed a hold of John's shoulders, forcing him to look at her "John! This is crazy talk, this _is_ reality, we're playing Sburb, and this David guy _doesn't_ exist!"

Jack landed gracefully in front of the kids, finally managing to escape the mail woman, at least for a few minutes "That's it! My heroic death!" John ran towards Noir, unarmed, adrenaline rushing through his veins "JOHN, NO!" Jade let out a scream "Wait, what's happening? I can smell candy red!" "John just...I don't want to explain"

/

"John, shit, no!" David shouted, the line going flat "DOCTOR, HE NEEDS A DOCTOR!" He shouted, shaking John as if it would help "No, John, _please_ don't leave me!" "Sir, you need to get out"

David paced, he wasn't going to make it, and David just knew it. Why was this happening? Why him? Why John? He plonked down into a seat, burying his face into his hands, not moving even when he felt a hand placed on his shoulder.

"He's gone, David"

/

If you do have a complaint about this story please tell me where I need to make improvements, instead of just leaving hate. Thanks for reading! :]


End file.
